


You don't need words to tell her that you love her

by Milagro981



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Jealousy, Lap Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milagro981/pseuds/Milagro981
Summary: Ambrose and Dr. Cerberus create a plan to unite the Queen of Hell and the High Priestess, nothing Zelda with a good lap dance can't fix.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	You don't need words to tell her that you love her

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I came back, I had many doubts about the publication of this fanfic, I hope you like it.  
> It is an alternative universe. Ambrose organizes Dr.Cee's bachelor party, but they also create a plan for the Queen of Hell and the High Priestess to finally confess their feelings.  
> I forgot but the farewell is at a female strip club

"Hey." Lilith said smiling at her. She always felt happier when she was in the presence of Zelda. There was no explaining why but she just knew that Zelda made her happy.

"Hey back. I'm just finishing up here. Do you want to go for a drink when I'm complete?" Zelda asked.

"Actually, Ambrose invited us to Dr. Cerberus's bachelor party in to the Golden Banana around eight p.m. You wanna go?"

Zelda stopped watch she was doing and looked at Lilith with eyes as big as saucers. "A strip club? Oh, I don't know, Lilith. Do you know how much bacteria live in places like that?'

Lilith rolled her eyes and pleaded, "Oh, come on, Zelda! Let loose for once!"

"I let loose plenty."

"Yeah, around dead people!" Before the words left Lilith's mouth, she regretted them. She knew that Zelda had a certain fear of strange people.

"That was mean, Lilith." Zelda said soft yet firm.

"I know. I'm sorry. Look, at least come for me. We'll sit at the bar and laugh and talk and drink all night if that makes you feel more comfortable. The barmaids don't always take off their clothes." Lilith responded.

She grabbed her things and the pair started walking out. "Fine. I'll go but we sit at the bar and I don't have to get a thigh dance."

Lilith snorted in laughter. "It's called a lap dance, Zelda. Lap dance."

"Oh. I knew that." Zelda replied. Lilith shook her head and smirked.

**An hour later…**

Lilith knocked on the door of Zelda's office. Lilith had changed into skinny jeans and a white tank top, she had straight hair.

Zelda opened the door and took in Lilith's look with a sigh. She had to admit, the brunette looked beautiful…as always. Zelda, however, had opted for form fitting jeans, a black halter top and black Christian Louboutin shoes.

"Why do you always look like you're about to strut down a runway?" Lilith questioned as Zelda closed her door.

"I feel my best when I look my best." Zelda responded.

"Okay, we´re go?" say Lilith

**At the gentlemen's club…**

Once everyone had arrived, and got over the shock of Zelda being there, they all headed in for a night of fun. As Lilith had promised, she sat at the bar with Zelda who ordered a drink and spent the next five minutes wiping the bar with a napkin.

Ambrose headed in their direction. "Lilith, get your ass over here. I'm paying for you to get a lap dance. You need to relax a little."

"I don't think so, Ambrose. I promised your aunt that I'd stay at the bar for moral support." Lilith replied.

"Oh, no, no, no. My aunt must come to VIP with us and have some fun! Now, let's go!" Ambrose said. He grabbed both of their wrists before they could respond and led them over to their VIP section. He pushed Lilith down in a single chair and guided Zelda to a sofa directly across. Lilith sat back with one arm on the back of the chair.

"Do not wait, I do not want this, is still the bachelor party from Dr. Cee", say Lilith

"Enjoy." Dr. Cee said as a voluptuous woman entered the VIP section.

She was wearing a black bikini with a police officer's hat donning her head. Her lose curls fell a few inches past her shoulders and her green eyes immediately zeroed in on The queen of Hell. A seductive smirk hit her lips and she sauntered over.

"Very funny." Lilith said looking at Ambrose and then back at the woman. Lilith had to admit, the woman was beautiful. She glanced over at Zelda who was knocking back three shots of vodka in a row.

"Hello, pretty." The woman said.

As a new bass-ridden, seductive song started to play, the woman turned around and put her ass directly on Lilith's crotch and started grinding along to the music. At first Lilith didn't know how to react. She put her head down shyly while chuckling in an "I can't believe this is happening" way. Not knowing what to do with her hands, Lilith gently tapped the knuckle of one index finger against her mouth. She was trying to find the right words to tell the girl to stop and that this really wasn't necessary. Before she could get the words out, however, the girl flipped around and straddle Lilith and looking Lilith dead in the eye. She took off her policeman hat and placed it on Lilith's head. Lilith smirked when the girl whispered something dirty in her ear.

Catcalls, clapping and laughter were the only things Lilith could hear besides the music.Thank for hell Golden Banana didn't allow photography or videos; otherwise Lilith would have been blackmailed for years! Lilith decided to sit back and enjoy the show.

She tried to bite back a smirk but only ended up biting her bottom lip which made her companions think something completely different. To them, the notion that Lilith was biting her lip meant that She was getting turned on by the private dance. This part wasn't a total lie. Lilith had become a little turned on by the way the girl was now bent all the way over shaking her ass in her face. She couldn't resist the urge to put a five dollar bill in the girl's bikini bottom earning her more catcalls and whistles from her companions. When the dance was over, a beer was thrust into Lilith's hand and Ambrose tapped his beer against hers.

Once more, Lilith glanced over at Zelda who was glaring back at her. The look on her face wasn't one of disgust as Lilith had thought it would be. It was almost angry. Zelda stood up and walked out of the VIP section. Lilith's heart dropped out of fear. She didn't know what was going through Zelda's head right now and that was never a good thing.

Ambrose came out from behind Zelda "Hey, aunt stop, where are you going".

"Go away, Ambrose, it's obvious that i have left over here"

"You are jealous for that lap dance that girl did to Lilith, right?"

"No, not at all, don't even think about it and she seemed to enjoy it." she said in an annoyed tone.

"Aunt, we plan this with Dr. Cee. Obviously you like each other, I think you would make a nice couple, why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"I will not do less now." Zelda didn't try to deny that she liked Lilith.

"Aunt we also rented a room in this place and here I have the key, you could occupy it to confess your feelings while you are only with" he said with a mischievous look.

"what the hell you have in mind, I will not do that"

"I know you want it, go to the room and I'll make Lilith find you there" Ambrose said as he led her to the room.

"Ambrose, you are seriously ill if you think that I will tell her that I love her, after what I just saw"

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to, you can only show it to him" and he left the room looking for Lilith.

"Hoo dear nephew, you don't know the idea you just gave me"

Lilith sat her beer down and stood up to go after Zelda after several minutes of searching she listen

"Hey Lilith my aunt is not feeling well I left her in a room, follow me ." Lilith arched an eyebrow and followed him towards the back of the club. They turned into a hallway, and Ambrose opened one of the doors for her.

"Come in there," said Ambrose, she entered the room it was a bit dark and she really couldn't see anything.

"I will tell Dr. Cee what happened," I wink at Lilith and close the door.

"There you go. Sit down, someone will be right with you. Enjoy." heard a voice

"Where's Zelda? Wait a..."

She sat in a chair was set at the edge of a small stage with a single pole. Lilith sighed and sat down. The music in here was slower and more sensual. what the hell is going on with these people she was thinking.

The lights dimmed down and the music got louder. The curtain on the small stage parted and the dancer stepped out. It took Lilith a few seconds for her eyes to adjust, and look her face.

Zelda was wearing a gentleman's striped vest on top of a white bustier, with a tie loosely hanging on her neck. Her plaid skirt was barely covering her ass, and clearly showed her red lacey underwear that left half of her cheeks exposed. Her heels were still on, showing off her legs and calves.

Lilith though about getting up and running away, but her mouth went dry and all she did was mumble to herself.

"Oh fuck..."

She grabbed the seat of her chair on both sides, and her lips parted to be able to breathe.

Zelda was slowly working the pole, clearly skilled at it. She glided up and down the metal rod in perfect rhythm with the music, snaking her leg around it and releasing it, catching it with her hand, executing a perfect spin, going into a hand stand hook. Lilith could see her muscles flexing, accentuated by the light sheen of sweat Zelda was developing from the exercise.

Still dancing, Zelda spun slowly closer to Lilith, and she got a whiff of Zelda's smell, a mixture of expensive perfume, champagne and exercise heat. She inhaled and felt a hot rush between her legs. Would Zelda let her touch her? She wasn't sure what game the high Priestess was playing.

As if she had read her mind, Zelda leaned over to Lilith's ear and whispered to her.

"I can touch you, but you can't touch me."

Lilith nodded. She was relieved to not have to guess what boundaries Zelda had set. She'd be happy to comply with anything Zelda had in mind.

Lilith exhaled, and realized she was slowly lifting her pelvis off her chair as her arousal grew.

Zelda was now dancing right in front of her, with her back to Lilith. With every move, her skirt would flip up and show her perfect ass, and Lilith had to bite her lip to prevent her hands from flying off the chair and touch it. But she didn't miss a second of the show. Her eyes were glued to her ass, catching glimpses of her mound hidden deeper within, covered by a thin silky piece of red fabric.

Lilith realized that at some point, Zelda ripped her skirt away and it was now discarded on the stage. The tie was there too. She now had a full view of her buttocks bouncing up and down with Zelda's expert moves.

Zelda turned around, bent over in front of Lilith and slowly popped the buttons of her vest, until it slid off her shoulders onto the floor. Lilith could now see deep into her cleavage, and she looked up into Zelda's eyes. They were inches apart. Lilith could feel Zelda's breath on her face, and all she wanted to do was to capture it into her own mouth. But she didn't dare move. Her own breath was shallow and erratic. Zelda stood up and turned her attention to the pole again.

Zelda could see Lilith's arousal in her eyes. She wanted that because the only one that could excite lilith like that is her, not the bitch that had been dancing before. She could tell Lilith was fighting with herself not to touch her it, would not give into it. How far could Zelda push her without Lilith running away? She had finally created an opportunity to try and tell Lilith how she felt, but was still petrified by the consequences. She also knew that there was no turning back now.

And how long would it take Lilith to notice how wet she was getting just dancing for her?

Zelda yanked off the bustier, and sent it flying on the floor. Now only in her bra, underwear and heels, she needed to make a decision. Lilith was gripping her chair with both hands, her hips propped forward, her mouth hanging open, eyes dark and dilated for desire

Zelda stepped down from the stage and propped her hands on top of Lilith's thighs, pressing her own breasts together in the process for Lilith's benefit. Lilith moaned at the contact, and her hips jerked up slightly, into Zelda's touch.

"Zelda..." Lilith pleaded, "what... what are we doing?"

Zelda brushed her lips against Lilith's neck.

"firts demonstrating my pole dance skills and second showing who you belong to"

Lilith turned her face to find Zelda's eyes, and her lips just inches, and they stopped moving. Zelda's face was damp with sweat, and sexy as hell. Lilith only desire was to lick all of it off of Zelda's body, and to make her sweaty all over again. She felt Zelda's hands on her thighs creeping up, until the closure of his jeans and put his hands in and drag them reaching the crease of her thigh. Lilith closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She couldn't more, wouldn't move, but she prayed that Zelda would. She wanted Zelda to press her lips to hers and kiss her.

Zelda moved away and Lilith pant when she felt the cold air where Zelda's hands had been. She opened her eyes again.

Zelda smiled, she wasn't done. She lowered Lilith's jeans to her knees and sat back down on her lap. Her ass cheeks made contact with Lilith´s thighs, and Lilith though she would come right then from the contact of their bare skin. Zelda ground slowly into Lilith, who couldn't help but thrust into her in return. Lilith felt the heat of Zelda's pussy through the thin fabric, she could feel the wetness seeping though, and hers surged in response.

"Zelda..."

Their lips had been touching, but not kissing, their breath hot in each other's mouths. Zelda finally made contact, entering Lilith's mouth with her tongue, snaking around in rhythm with her grinding. It was slow, thorough and deliberate. Zelda was filling up Lilith's mouth, tasting her, inhaling her scent. Lilith felt her heart explode, months of denial and repressed desire finally flying out the window. She moaned and hummed into the kiss, over and over again.

Encouraged by Lilith's reaction, Zelda pressed her breasts against Lilith's, pushing their bodies closer together, forcing more contact. She reached down, grabbed both of Lilith's hands and placed them on her ass, giving her control. Lilith kneaded the flesh repeatedly, taking in the feel of it in her palms, groaning loudly into the kiss. She grabbed hold of Zelda's hips and pulled her closer, grinding their centers together, increasing the rhythm as her need escalated. Lilith was leaning back into the chair, her hips seeking the contact she was craving against her center. Zelda knew that it was time to stop making jokes, she put her hands back to Lilith's jeans with one hand apart the underwear and with the other she began to make circles on Lilith's clitoris

"Zelda..., oh Zelda, I'm... coming...."

Zelda inserted a finger into Lilith's wet center, "Tell me little demon who you belong to" I ask near the mouth.

Lilith between gasps "i´m .... and ... yours"

Zelda smiled and inserted a second finger "come for me baby".

Lilith dug her nails into Zelda's ass and she came violently, almost knocking them both off the chair, Zelda felt Lilith's thighs tighten around her hand.

Zelda waited long seconds for Lilith to will get over and start breathing again. She kissed her lips and neck, and started grinding again, so close and out of breath.

"Lilith... Lilith, I need you to touch me." She grabbed Lilith's hand and guided her against her pussy. She lifted herself up to pull her panties aside. Lilith gasped when she felt Zelda's wetness against her fingers. "I want you inside me..."say Zelda and Lilith slid two fingers at once inside of Zelda.

Zelda squeezed her eyes shut and a soft sob escaped her lips when Lilith dug into her G-spot. Lilith ground the heel of her hand onto Zelda's clit while sliding her fingers in and out of her opening. Zelda resumed her grinding and it only took her seconds to come, her hands tangled up in Lilith's hair, biting down on Lilith's shoulder to muffle her cries.

Lilith felt Zelda's walls contract around her hand, and she moaned in response.

"Oh Zelda. You feel so good..."

She kept rubbing slowly, against each contraction, until it subsided and stopped. They both didn't dare move for a good minute, until their sweat felt cool and their breathing came back to normal.

Zelda looked up from Lilith's neck.

"Did I tell you I took pole dancing classes before?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just remember that english is not my first language


End file.
